Two of A Kind
by lala423
Summary: Elizabeth's younger sister has moved into town from Chicago, to help out with the arrival of her sister's baby boy who would come two months later, following her sister's footsteps and going for event planning in now the sisterly business while Elizabeth's maternity leave. And of course no story would be complete without a flame with Neal Caffrey and deep dark secrets.hope u like!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the show or story line of white collar or any of its characters only the ones that i make up!  
I am currently revising this story so please bare with me for the updates I will have more up soon!

REVISED CHAPTER 1!

Elizabeth and her younger sister Stella where walking through the streets of the city doing what girls do best shopping!Making many purchases for themselves and the soon to arrive as well, after they're retail therapy the girls made a quick stop at Stella's new condo to drop off the stuff that they bought and to take a quick break.

"Oh my gosh Stella this place is amazing, but how can you afford it, and that BMW of yours?" Elizabeth asked with worried tone.

Stella didn't want to lie to her sister about what was really going on in her life but she didn't want to be the one to make her go into early labor either, instead she cooked up a quick lie to avoid all the questions.

"You know all those fashion shows I did during college?" El nodded.

"Yeah what about them?"

"They may have been for charity but it doesn't mean that they didn't pay the models like crazy and besides the contract with the agency was for four years. I am more than okay I'm the financial department right now."

Elizabeth walked through the penthouse condo and marveled at the beauty of her sister's taste in interior design.

"True but my gosh all of it the bar fully stocked, baby grand piano, the closet the size of my kitchen, do you really need this big of a place?" Stella laughed at her sister's concerns and shrugged them off as usual.

"I like the city, and I don't think I'm ready to settle down – and I know you and mom think that I'm crazy for dumping Carter but I wasn't happy and after what happened with Bryan it's hard to let anyone in."

"I'm sorry to be so pushy it's just we all want you to be happy, and well you have to learn to let go of the past Bryan was an asshole but it doesn't mean that the next one who comes around will be."

Stella sighed in frustration but quickly let it go.

"Find me a guy that can keep me entertained and that can deal with all my many moods and life phases and I will think about settling down in my style."

Stella jokingly challenged.

Only her sister had an idea up her sleeve, she knew that there was one other person in her life that needed someone just as much as her sister did, since Neal had lost Kate he just wasn't the same with women, things with Sarah and every other girl seemed to crumble before he gave it a chance to start.  
She figured her feisty- head strong sister would give the infamous con-man turned fed a run for his money.

"I think I know someone you possibly might like." El started as Stella handed her some herbal tea.

"No Ellie I know what your thinking- and that last statement was a joke."

"It's too bad he is handsome and charming just your type."

She rolled her eyes at her pushy sister.

"Give me a name and I will have Peter do a background check."

"No need- he is actually a friend of ours and works with Peter too."

"And who would this gorgeous guy be cause I don't date feds?"

"His name is Neal and he is an impeccably gorgeous man, and like I've mentioned before he is also single." Stella groaned and took a shot of vodka to ease the pain, then returned to the couch with a glass of wine.

"Oh no not the felon really Peter is going to let you set me up with a criminal?"

"Correction ex-con and I need his permission, besides he has made a complete one eighty turn in his life and plus the whole FBI job makes the guy even hotter."

She giggled.

"Don't let Petey hear you say that."

"So...do you wanna meet him?"

Stella sighed she remembered the old Neal that they used to always mention, the one that completely fascinated her. She had always wanted to meet him but she never had time always in and out of state like crazy with school and work, but she also for a second wondered if she could keep focus with this new FBI side of him.

"Fine I will meet him but do not and I repeat do not be as pushy as you are now or else." Stella threatened.

El let out an excited squeak.

"Deal no pushiness from me and you remember to keep your mind open about this one, you never know what'll come of it."

Stella had to give her sister credit for the lawyer attitude, she had to admit that she had no way out of this one.

"Deal sis- now when do I get this debonair con-man that your pushing me to date?"

"Well I wanted to bring coffee by the office after our shopping spree, wanna join me and meet Neal?" She shrugged and nodded.

"Eh sure what's the worst that can happen I'll meet him."

El chuckled and got her purse together to leave only stopped abruptly... the baby kicked.

"Oh- oh Stella come here feel he's kicking."

Stella came over to feel her sister's belly and beamed down at her stomach with a pinch of envy.

"Wow this guy is hyper he's sure to be a soccer star."

El laughed.

"He sure is I'm just so eager to see him already.

"Me too El, trust me I've been waiting to become and Auntie and spoil your kid." Stella commented.

"Yeah and and I'm still waiting for a ray of hope for you to return the favor."

Stella laughed at her sisters hopes.

"Hey maybe things will work out with Neal and you will get a nephew of your own….. I'm kidding please don't mention that line to Peter, he will either embarrass the hell out of me or threaten Neal.  
And besides you know what the doctors said about me... I can't."

They headed to the elevator while they conversed.

"You never know what time and that treatment has done, things might be different now."

Stella smiled.

"Yeah its amazing how time makes you come into terms with what might not be, that's why we have adoption."

Elizabeth chuckled at her sisters heartfelt joke.

"Way to look on the bright side."

The girls went to go pick up the coffee that they ordered and then headed towards Peter's office.

Okay so I hope you guys like my story there will be more soon I promise

Please r and r let me know what you like and don't lik


	2. Chapter 2

REVISED CHAPTER 2!

The girls made they're way to the elevator in the main FBI building, and as the doors closed El was eager to give her sister a few tips before she met the infamous Neal.

"Okay three things- one red lips, two vanilla spray, and three take that ridiculous pony out this isn't the gym." El handed the coffee tray to Stella then began primping and spraying her so she looked ten times better then she already did.

"You see, its amazing what lipstick and perfume will do, and not to mention keeping that hair fluffed and gorgeous."

Stella rolled her eyes.

"Hey I thought I said no funny business I looked like I just stepped out of the salon."

"Can I help it if I want my sister to look hot? And besides first impressions are key."

"Well I cant really argue that, but my sister hassling me to go out with an ex con, and dolling me up in an elevator to boot." El chuckled.

"Just be your charming self that we all know and love please for me?" She sighed in reluctance and agreed that she would be pleasant, instead of scoffing every two minutes because of this forced set up.

Stella felt butterflies begin flutter in her stomach as the elevator doors opened, so much anticipation built up inside her in such a short time over the craze her sister put on about meeting Neal.  
She merely shrugged it off and went to her happy place that is until a crowd of familiar faces came to greet her and El.

"And what brings you ladies in today." Peter asked with a suspicious eye, El had been trying to convince Peter to let Neal meet her sister ever since he broke things off with Sara, and lets just say that he was more than less ecstatic to the idea of his basically little sister going out with a man like Neal.

"Does a wife need a reason to visit her husband?" El asked followed by giving him a quick peck on the lips trying to make herself sound extra sweet.

"And besides whose going to turn down a round of coffee on the house." Stella added while greeting Peter with a hug.

"Hey Pete-."

"Hey sis how's it going?"

"Pretty good just shopping for my nephew with Elizabeth."

Stella then turned to Diana who was already greeting Elizabeth.

"Hey Diana nice to see you again, tell Christie I say hi." Elizabeth said while embracing Diana.

"Will do, she has been wanting for all of us to get together again have a girls night - you too El before the baby comes."

"Why thank you for including me again, I would love to - last time was so much fun."

"No problem - hey thanks for the coffee girls it was good to see you both, Christie will call with details about the girls night."

She said while running up to her desk to answer a phone call, meanwhile Jones was making his way up to grab a coffee and say hello to the two sisters.

"Well thank you Stella and Elizabeth this is quite good coffee, how are you ladies doing?"

"Good just finished fixing up the condo and hanging with sis."

I turned to look at El.

"More like a pent house that she's got, but I'm good just getting for this baby to come." She held a hand on her belly.

"I bet - time flies though isn't it your seventh month?" She nodded happily at Jones.

"Hey how is Alisha liking our fabulous wedding planning." Stella asked.

"Great she loves everything, gushes about the details anytime she gets, and luckily takes most of the load off - she is really excited that you're the maid of honor."

She smiled and nodded.

"Me too and especially fot the other little events to plan, bachlorette party, bridal shower, dont worry we won't get too crazy."

"Well I'm sure it will be looking at some of the stories she's told me, but I won't worry too much I have my own events to plan, and thanks again for that awkward blind date a year and a half ago."

"Oh stop- trust me you two would have gotten together without my help."

"Right well thank you both again for the coffee I've got to get back to work."

Jones walked back upstairs to Neal's office and told him about the free espresso that was waiting for him.

"Hey Neal."

Neal looked up from his computer.

"Hey Jones whats up?"

"El and her sister brought everyone coffee thought you might want some they're still here."

"Sister?" He asked with much curiosity.

"Yeah she just moved up here from Chicago and works with Elizabeth now."

Neal looked over and saw all the usual faces, only one stood out that he hadn't met yet, she looked a little bit like El but much younger, she was laughing and grinning at what they were conversing about, flashing a smile like that she definitely caught his interest.

"I can't pass up a good coffee." Neal got up and adjusted his jacket.

"Or a chance to meet Elizabeth's single sister -right."

He merely chuckled at Jones' last comment and made his way over to the group who were talking coffee break away and with a bright smile he greeted both girls.

"Hello Elizabeth- your looking ravishing as always- hows the baby."

"Hey Neal- he is doing great actually two more months to go, oh oops I'm being rude- Neal this is my little sister Stella she just moved into town this past weekend."

Stella smiled at the man and took his hand to shake.

"I dont think I've ever had the pleasure of meeting Elizabeth's beautiful younger sister." He looked straight at her and flashed the famous Neal smile.

She laughed at the unexpected comment and smiled back up at him

"There are many reasons for that." Peter said with a firm tone, only to be nudged by Elizabeth right after, Stella laughed even harder at her brother's statement.

"Thanks its nice to finally meet you Neal- I've heard lots about you, yeah and that would be my protective brother-in-law."

On that note the couple drifted from both of them to see what would happen next, all she could do was smile at the comment he made and mentally glare and her siblings for drifting off, not that Neal noticed, he was too focused on her.

"Very protective I see congrats on the early retirement by the way." Neal quickly changed the subject.

"What? Oh the modeling- thanks, its not much of a retirement as much as it is a career change but it was a good run, my last show is next week and then good riddance."

"Think you'd be able to steal me some tickets?" Stella smirked at him.

"I'll see what I can do, you can probably sit with my VIP group."

"Well thank you, I look forward to seeing you in the show." Stella tried hard not to blush.

"I bet, and congrats on the new FBI position you've come a long way from infamous con man and forger turned fed."

Neal chuckled.

"Wow they really did fill you in on me didnt they?"

I nodded.

"Yeah your like Peter's delinquent brother at times or so that is how they make it sound."

She smirked as she spoke.

"I guess you could say that and so does that make you the goody two shoes Aunt?" He playfully joked.

"Far from it Caffrey, or so anyone other than family knows."

"Maybe its a good thing I'm not really family."

"Maybe."

His phone rang - looking down he saw it was a text from Mozzie

"If your ever in the mood to see what the New York has to offer call me." He suavely handed her his card and flashed another Neal smile to try and seal the deal.

"I'll check my schedule but if anything in particular comes to mind- you know where to get my number." She grinned.

"Great I look forward to hearing from you and seeing you more often as well."

"Right back at you." Just then Peter came over to tease the pair.

"And how is the new couple holding up?" Stella smirked.

"Watch it Burke remember I still have photos of you with that ridiculous stash of yours from way back then." She smiled cynically.

"Wow i think i just fell in love -you wouldn't mind showing me its been so long since I've had a laugh like that ?" He joked with Stella and she laughed.

"Come over and enjoy the view at my place, I had it framed." Stella hinted in many more ways than others, as well as meaning much more then Peter's embarrassing photos. She walked over to her sister then turned around to say goodbye to the two. making quite the exit leaving Neal's mind to wander about what she meant.

"See ya Peter, bye Neal."

Heyyy I hope you liked this Chapter i will have more soon! PLEASE R AND R!


	3. Chapter 3

HERE IS REVISED CHAPTER 3!

"So you gave my little sister your number ey Neal?" Peter casually began whilst in Neal's office.

"Technically she is El's little sister and just your sister in law and she did give me her number too." Neal joked in hopes to get him to laugh at the situation, it got him a small chuckled but Peter went back to his serious expression right after.

"None the less she is still family."

"And- whats the catch I cant go for her because of that?"

Peter shrugged.

"No I dont really care, I was just offering a heads up on what your getting into, she is a bit of a man-eater." He knew that if there would be anyone getting hurt it was more it was most likely to be Neal so he gave a friendly warning.

"Really - she seems so nice though."

"You should know looks can be deceiving along with first impressions to boot."

Neal thought to himself how much more interesting this girl seemed learning more about her now.

"She just became a lot more interesting to me than before." Neal grinned.

"Just remember..." Peter started but then Neal interrupted.

"If I hurt her I get sent back to jail- right?"

"I was just going to say don't get too attached because she has major walls up when it comes to relationships- and for good reason too, but that also."

"Hey Peter- dont worry its not like I am going for anything serious- I just wanted to ask her out and that is that - I'm like her I dont want any strings attached."

Peter smirked.

"Now where have I heard that before-." And walked out going back to his own office to finish much needed work to distract him of the idea of what was to come with Stella and Neal.

(Fifteen minutes Earlier when Elizabeth and Stella were about to leave the office)

Elizabeth and Stella walked out of the office not saying a word that is until they got to the elevator and the doors were completely closed.

"Okay Stella what in the world was that you had Neal practically drooling after you?"

Stella laughed and shrugged.

"Hey don't forget this is half your doing what with primping me up in here but like you said being myself helps too so I did just that."

Elizabeth smiled and wondered if this was it did Neal and her sister finally find a spark in someone. She knew Stella had trouble attaching herself to guys since one in particular shattered her soul, but that's a story for later.

"So did you like him?"

Stella smiled.

"I guess but I've got to hand it to you sis he is gorgeous and extremely charming just like you said."

Elizabeth chuckled.  
"I don't exaggerate when it comes to men, but I told you so.?

"Yes you did."

Stella played her meeting him over and over again, his gorgeous smile and those piercing blue eyes.

"So are you going to call him?" Elizabeth asked, and Stella merely shrugged.

"I have a threw day rule if he calls great if not I move on."

"Good plan - I hope he calls you but with the entrance you made I dont know how he wont be able to call you tonight."

Stella was called out back to Chicago Thursday night on some legal affairs for the next three days, turns out her past was eager to catch up with her- and she went back in attempts to put it all to rest.  
On the way back home there was a terrible accident, a private Jet crashed and a young lady named Luna-Marie Vitale about the same age as Stella died, how is she relevant to any of this? Find out on the next chapter!

Ha ha got ya cliff hanger

i will have the next chapter up by saturday or so :) please r and r hope you liked this one!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay working on three other stories but anyways here it is. Sorry for the errors and stuff um uploading this through my phone!

Please r and r!

REVISED CHAPTER 4

Stella's POV

I walked off the plane as one condemned I knew one way or another my past would come back to haunt me, I just didnt think that it would be so hostile of an almost ending.

Yeah yeah I know know what you're thinking...

Who the hell is this girl and what does she do?

Well here is your answer.

For the last five years I have been working for one of the most notorious escort companies in the the United states, that's how I had earned my money over these past five years I have been telling others lies about my life and thinking that nothing could come of it, that is until now.

Her words poisoned my mind like venom.

"I always get what I want Luna- one way or another I always get what I want." I played the memory in my like it was a movie in my head, just picturing the evil smirk on her face just made my blood boil.

In her book of other words, this dangerous woman who ruled my life meant it was do or die, or in my book door be killed.

I had worked with her since I was in my sophomore year in college- she made a wonderful, blinding proposition for me, one that had too high of q price and too late for me to turn back once I realized the truth behind all the glamour.

That year I moved ot of my shitty dorm room and moved into a three bedroom condo in the city and switched from a Honda accord to a Mercedes .

I was only supposed to be doing this until I graduated college, but she was trying desperately to sink her teeth in and make me her slave, she wanted me to be the new boss.

She wanted to mold me into her.

I tried my best to keep my lives separate, so I created Luna Vitale to protect myself and still to this day have been able to keep them far from one another.

But now that I killed my alias, it would be even harder for her to find me, or so I thought.

It sounds complicated but I did it, Alicia had rigged the jet I was in to blow before it took off and it did only without the guest of honor.

I had made sure that it blew before anyone got aboard but made everyone think that there was a girl no older than me was on waiting to take off.

I had some of my friends back in Chicago help me out, otherwise I wouldn't have known about the bomb or her plot to destroy her very own sputnik.

That's what she called me, with her thick Russian accent, I was her favorite.

She loved the fact that I could bring any man to do whatever I wanted and in turn making me do whatever she wanted with the snap of a finger.

All these thoughts and memories were wandering through my head as I unpacked and tried my best to relax.

Little did I know a simple phone call would take me away from myself and make me smile.

"Hello?" I answered my ringing iPhone.

"Hey Stella its Neal."

"Hey Neal, how's it going?" I asked.

"Not to bad I guess just closed a case with Peter and I was wondering if you were free tonight El mentioned you were coming back from Chicago early?"

"Yeah I just got back this afternoon- what did you have in mind?"

"I know this great French restaurant- in town, great food and good wine."

"Sounds great I'll text you my address...when should I be ready?"

"I'll pick you up around 7:30?"

"Great see you then!"

I smiled happily to myself, that is until I looked down at my watch.

"Dammit." I muttered to myself, it was already six forty-five already.

Quickly I showered and primped myself up and in record time I might add, I was even able to do a decent job at my hair and make up.

I slipped into my black Rock and Republic dress and into my black BCBGeneration Palazzo pumps and looked happily at myself in the mirror adding the last finishing touches when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Good evening Ms. Liaca, Mr. Caffery is here." Nick the lobby attendant said.

"Thank you Nick, tell him I am on my way down."

I hung up the phone and headed out the door.

BACK TO NARRATOR

Neal waited patiently in the lobby until he heard the elevator door ring he looked over and Stella slowly walked out.

He was in awe, she looked to beautiful.

Stella strutted out in all her glory and shook her hair a bit to add to her entrance that made the Neal Caffery stand there and gawk like any other man.

"Hey Neal."

"Hey Stella - wow you look beautiful."

She blushed and went in for a simple side hug.

"Thanks Neal you dont look so bad yourself." she said with a chipper voice.

H escorted her out to his Audi A7 and opened the door for her like a true gentleman.

"Wow nice wheels." she said as he opened the door for her and sat down.

"Thanks- it was a birthday gift from Mazzi."

"Ah Mazzi- I've heard great things about him, he's the one with the glasses right?" he smiled and nodded.

"Im guessing Peter has already told you about him." she nodded.

"Both Peter and El have told me about him he sounds very interesting."

"More than you could possibly imagine but he is a really good friend."

"From the way you all talk about him I'm sure he is."

"I'll have to introduce you two sometime."

"Anytime, just as long as he doesn't start calling me sister suit."

Neal chuckled.

"Im sure he will make up a clever nickname for you."

"I look forward to it."

Stella watched at how well Neal handled his luxury car and for a moment thought she was looking at Christian Grey.

Then a question brought her back to reality and kept her from drooling.

"So how was Chicago?"

She shrugged at him.

"Boring and unnecessary, the agency I worked with is having trouble with me moving on."

"Agency?" He asked sounding confused.

"Modeling agency, I did shows and shoots throughout college and they loved my work they're trying to say that I'm breaking the contract, my lawyer told me that they're trying to string together technicalities to get me to stay another year or two."

"Well I can see why they put up a big fight for you- your gorgeous."

Stella turned away, hiding a blush and chuckled.

"Thank you."

"So did you win the fight?"

"I guess we will see in the near future if they'll give it up or only make things difficult." She stared out the window thinking about the real story behind all her cover-up

"Well I hope you do, it'd be a shame to let you go after having such a good time."

Stella laughed.

"Mr. Caffrey the date hasn't even started yet and your already pouring on the charm."

He looked over at her and smiled.

"You only get one chance to make a second impression. "

"Well first and second you've made memorable."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Very." They stopped at that realizing that they had arrived at a quaint little French restaurant.

Neal quickly slipped out of the car, handing his keys to the vallet guy and opened the passenger door, he took Stella's hand and escorting her into the restaurant.

The waiter took them to a more secluded booth in the back and they sat down.

"I haven't been here in an while, but dont worry they have great food."

She smiled.

"I trust you."

He ordered a bottle of wine and then the conversation began.

"So Stella you seem to know enough about me- tell me about you."

She shrugged.

"Ask away, I'm an open book."

"Lets see... So many questions, how did you get into modeling?"

She took a sip if wine before answering.

"An agent approached me during one of our shows my sophomore year, I was a part of the fashion club and we put one on for a charity prom event, they said I had a special look after a lot of convincing I signed a five year contract with the company and did great, I made more than enough to set me off for a few years."

"But you missed home." It was more of a statement then a question.

"I mean Chicago is home- don't get me wrong I had loads of fun but - it is just too public of a world for me... I like my privacy, I'm to well known over there."

"I agree, privacy is a very good thing."

"So how did you ever manage been on the anklet for so long?"

He drank some wine and answered.

"It was irritating yes but I found something I'm good at and that I love to do. I got tired of being a con-man."

"Wow so the feds made an honest man out of you."

He laughed and agreed.

"Not completely true but at least I had the guts not run away anymore."

That statement hit Stella hard, he didnt know of her dark secrets but with him saying that she felt completely transparent to him in that moment.

"Ah - if only the rest of us were that brave, and hey gave you some pretty nice outcomes right?"

"Well it gave me the privilege of meeting you so I'll say cheers to that." he flashed another toothy grin which made her melt on the inside and smile like an idiot. She shook it off and took another sip of wine.

"You are possibly the biggest flirt I have ever met." she smirked.

Nea chuckled while veering through the menu, after all the small talk he ordered for the both of them.

"I really hope you didnt order me calves brains." she said after the waiter left.

"What the windy city girl is a vegetarian?"

She shook her head and laughed along with him.

"No I love my meat just not the idea of eating brain."

He chuckled.

"Dont worry I ordered steak you'll like it."

"Thank you." I took a deep breath and calmed down, this was the first date she had been on in ages or real date that is.

"So how was Spain? Elizabeth told me you went there for your show last month."

She sighed to herself and thought about the many memories that Spain brought her, good and bad only she let the good be the only thing that surfaced.

"Beautiful - it was for bridal fashion, I had never seen so many shades of white before."

"You seem like you would make a beautiful bride." he smiled at me.

"I never really have much luck with men the past ten years have been pretty rocky, so I kinda gave up on the whole idea."

"So young, how come I mean they can't be all the bad?"

I really hated talking about stuff like this on a date so I gave the cheat sheet version.

"Cody passed away when we were in high school, Brian cheated on me with my roommate, and Carter was just too controlling."

"Damn, that is pretty shocking I'm sorry about the first two."

He guzzled down the rest of his wine.

I shrugged.

"Im not... hey look at it this way if Brian hadnt have been a lying cheating asshole, you wouldn't be here out with me and as for the other two - life happens." I smiled and reached for my wine.

"Well then I guess I should thank Brian then, because I'm having a great time with you."

Again I smiled like an idiot while getting lost in his gorgeous eyes. He simply smiled back at me and gave another compliment on my smile.

Our food finally came and to say the least he had great taste French cuisine.

"The steak is delicious."

He smiled up at her.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Stella?" His voice was hard to forget but being here with Neal Stella looked at and forgot who Brian was.

"Uh-hi." She was still busy gawking at Neal.

"How are you?" Stella noticed that that Lauren her former roommate was also there.

"Good - oh im sorry Neal this is Brian and my former roommate Lauren." She said while barely holding a smile.

Neal stood up ro introduce himself in a way she wouldn't have expected.

"Hey Neal Caffrey I'm Stella's boyfriend, so your Brian- hn." Neal made himself sound disappointed.

"Yeah nice to meet you this is my wife Lauren." Lauren flashed a cynical smile over to Stella.

"Wow Stella I didn't know you were dating again."

"I tend to keep my love life personal- so what about you two what's new."

"Well we got married last year and now are expecting." Lauren pressed her wedding ring hand on her still flat belly.

"Congrats on that sorry I wasnt able to attend fashion week kept me busy." Stella tried her best to keep composure.

"So what about you two how long?" Brian asked.

Neal answered before Stella could get a word in.

"Today is actually our anniversary- 2 years this very day."

Neal said while smiling at Stella.

"Wow how did you two meet?" Brian asked out of curiosity.

"I'm a friend of her sister, we had known each other for years, finally two years ago she was up and on the market again." he said while glancing at them.

"What it's you're anniversary and no candles or flowers? I knew you liked it simple but this plain Stell." hearing her old nickname irritated Stella.

"Hey I told him I want just three things great food, dark chocolate, and breathtaking sex." She raised her eyebrows she said that last word and all while looking directly at Neal.

"Sounds like my kind of anniversary." Brian commented, but then was scolded by Lauren.

"Well it was good to see you- happy anniversary."

"Hey Brian-." Neal called after him.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Lets just leave it at thanks." Neal said and then winked at him.

Both Brian and Lauren left without saying another word. She didn't even know what to say at Neal for being such a douche but at the same so sweet.

"Wow- you put on quite the show Mr. Caffrey." she commented while smiling.

"Hey I had to it was an easy con."

"Well you did say you where going to thank him, I guess your as confident as they say."

"I guess so."

"Well this has been quite an eventful night."

She said as they both finished they're meals.

"Hell of a first date though right?"

Her face light up when he said that word.

"I look forward to what's in store for the next one."

He signaled for the waiter to bring the bill.

"Me too."

"Anything for dessert?" the waiter asked, Neal looked to Stella.

"Why dont you come over for dessert and that view I was telling you about."

He nodded and paid the waiter.

They walked out to vallet and headed back to my place couldn't help but be a bit nervous.

"So what do you have planned for the weekend?"

"Not much- I came back early from Chicago...what about you?"

He shrugged.

"If not working on a case with Peter, I hadnt really thought that far ahead."

We finally got to my condo and he looked amazed.

"Damn your modeling career really set you off, I love the vintage bar."

I chuckled and went to grab us some drinks.

"Yeah it did... and thanks."

I led him into the bar area and got us our drinks.

"So hostess I'd love a tour." He leaned against the bar as I poured.

She led him through to the living room where she had all the beautiful art pieces and the entertainment system, and the fully stocked huge and envious kitchen.

"Looks like your pretty well set here."

She nodded at him.

She sat him down in the kitchen and went over to the freezer and pulled out a small plate of dark chocolate covered strawberries.

"C'mon Caffrey- I want to show you something." He obligingly followed.

She walked through the dining room and turned the courtyard lights on.

"Welcome to my penthouse yard." With a flick of the switch and through the doors she led him outside.

He was again amazed at the yard cobble stones and a small feild of grass surrounded but her home, there was a pool and jacuzzi set in the middle surrounded by patio furniture.

"Wow."

She laid down on her canopy lounger, setting get drink and tray on a side table, resting her body on her arm.

"Make yourself comfortable." He laid down next to her only slightly sitting up.

"This place is amazing." He said while letting his eyes wander throughout the yard.

"El said I needed a yard, of I was ever up for the task of babysitting."

They laughed at the thought of a mini Peter Burke running around.

"All this because you want to babysit?" she nodded.

"I've been away from family so long what with school and work, and plus it exhausting living with near my parents."

"Is it that bad being the youngest?"

"Don't get me wrong I love my family but sometimes the pressure is on, what with dating and work."

"Why all the pressure?"

"I'm 26 just graduated college, just left my modeling career,and they're happy that im working with Elizabeth and that things are going great with event planning but they have been on me lately about dating and how if I miss my shot im gonna be like the lonely unmarried aunt that everyone talks about and something about ten cats also came up but I have no idea what that was about."

He laughed and pictured her mom saying something like that.

"Sounds like something Tina would say."

She giggled.

"Trust me its even funnier in person when she says it in that nagging voice, but I forgot you met them already, how was that?"

He hesitated for a moment.

"Interesting to say the least but, it was sure as hell entertaining to see Peter be intimidated by your dad."

She laughed and took another sip of her drink.

"Yes the ever popular father and son in law intimidation, funny to watch, and also to see the big bad FBI agent squirm."

He laughed again thinking about how he met her and El's parents.

Then he turned to look at the girl laying next to him laughing at all the funny memories they were reminiscing in, and smiled to himself- he felt happy.

"So how is it that your still single Ms. Mitchell, you seem to have everything you going for you?"

"My last name is Liaca." I said casually.

"But aren't you..?"

I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I'm her sister but her parents aren't my parents- my parents were Tina's sister and brother in law, they died in a car crash, so im the orphaned cousin turned sister and daughter again."

"Im sorry about your parents."

I turned to smile at him.

"Thanks- it was a long time ago so, I dont really have too much to mourn about anymore...and the reason for me being single- not many guys in Chicago like successful or feisty women, that an none of them really seem to keep me interested."

He laughed.

"They're loss is my gain then."

I couldn't help but blush at his response or the fact that he was really pouring on the charm.

"Well then Mr. Caffery you have to keep me interested if you really want the gain."

He gave me a slight smirk followed by that oh so dashing Neal Caffery grin.

"I think I still have a few cards up my sleeve... Ms. Liaca."

"Well I would hope so."

Neal picked up a strawberry and went into feed Stella, she smiled and took a bite our of the strawberry and licked her lips seductively.

"Mmmhh- you come in handy Mr. Caffrey." He looked her dead in the eye.

"Call me Neal." he grabbed another strawberry and took a bite.

She chuckled.

"Neal." She batted her eyelashes a little looking at him and bit her lip a little and then gave a little smirk.

"So Stella -we've had great food, dark chocolate...whats next?"

She had enough of a buz from the alcohol to make a bold move.

Stella put a hand on his shoulder while whipping her leg over and straddled him, and gripped his tie to bring him up and face her.

"I beleive I might have said something about breathtaking sex." She made her tone no higher than an audible whisper in his ear.

At that moment and level of sexual tension in the air neither of the two could hold they're composure any longer.

Neal leaned up quickly and captured her lips and let his hands wander through Stella's curvy body, she did the same to him- running her fingers through his hair and grasping tight.

"This is insane." She moaned through the kiss, feeling her panties getting wet because of all the excitement, he quickly traced kissed from her mouth down to her neck and sneaking down through the low neckline of her dress.

"I know...but I don't care." he snaked his hand around her body and found the zipper holding her dress up and slid it down, and slipped the dress of leaving her in a silky black under dress.

Stella began unbuttoning his shirt and pushed it down revealing his smoking hot chest and abs, and she did this Neal ran his hands upward taking off her under dress, she felt something heating up inside her, and it only heated even more when she felt his arousal press against her leg. With a wicked mind she began to grind her hips against his. Once Neal had tired of all the teasing he carried her off to her bedroom, discarding the last of they're clothes she laid back down on the bed and he climbed a top of her and the passion heated up only they slowed they're movements down.

They pulled away for a moment and caught each others gaze, Neal propped himself up and positioned himself between her legs ,he brushed messy hair from her face and leaned down in again and captured her lips once more as he slipped inside her core.

"Fuck." He cursed not expecting her to be so tight.

"Oh- my God!" She moaned out in pure euphoric daze.

He moaned out in pleasure as well as he slipped the rest of himself inside her, only to pull out and push back in over and over again.

"Neal dont stop- please!" She shouted.

He obliged and picked up tempo and roughness to further please his lover, she wrapped her legs around his waist let him in deeper making they're pleasure only escalate higher.

As soon as she felt herself about to explode she switched it up and flipped them over so that she was on top, grinding her hips and letting him even deeper than before, holding on to his shoulders she made the thrusts harder and faster until finally at the same exact time they found the climax that they so craved.

He leaned up as it happened gasping for air and pressed his lips against hers going in for one last fervent kiss.

After all this they were left breathless, speechless and exhausted, as soon as they cooled down in each others arms they were left in a deep deep sleep.

Hope you liked the revisions I will have more up as soon as possible!


	5. Chapter 5

Over the past week and a half I have been going through each chapter and making drastic revisions or at least to me they are drastic lol please read my story over again I would love to get some insight in what you think about the revisions on these chapters!

RE READ CHAPTER 4!

SERIOUSLY I ADDED ANOTHER CHAPTER IN BUT IN CHAPTER FOUR MANY SURPRISES!

CAUTION THIS STORY IS RATED M!

THERE IS NOW A LEMON IN THIS STORY!

Any who hope you like please R AND R!


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next chapter hope you like please R and R!So sorry for the long wait but its a long one! :)

The two had fallen asleep exhausted from all the activity that had gone on until after midnight, not realizing that they had left most of their clothing out on the terrace.

Stella woke up to the sound of a storm raging on in through the middle of the night, so she slid out of the embrace with a still sleeping Neal and slipped on her silk robe to see the night sky light up in the midst of it all and got up looking out into the storm. From all the way up in the penthouse things were pretty bright with all the lightning, flinching at each thunder clap, and trying desperately to suppress all the bad memories trying to surface. She sucked back tears as she watched the rain for a little while longer before finally calming herself.

Realizing that her and Neal's clothes were still out on the terrace and ran over to the terrace, quickly gathering everything up out in the down pour and scurrying back inside and tossed them into the steam dryer. Once she had them pressed and dry, she made her way to the kitchen taking two water bottles back to her room. Walking back into her room she failed to notice a sleepy Neal moaning in exhaustion as he stirred from his deep sleep looking around to find his bed buddy, instead she seemed as if in a trance dazing on out her window.

"Hey you." Neal said as he sat up on the bed, making Stella flinched at the sound of his voice.

"Hey yourself." She said as she turned to flash him a smile.

"Thirsty?"

"Very... thanks." She handed him a water bottle.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked as he twisted the top off.

"The storm woke me up, and I was kind of thirsty, and then I realized you and I left our clothes outside."

"Oh great." he breathed out.

"Don't worry about it I took care of all your clothes, they look good as new." She lay back down on the bed not realizing that her silky robe was slipping off her body. Neal laid there dazed as he drank his water, watching the delicate silk slip off.

"Thank you."

"No prob." She let out a big yawn and crashed down on the pillow letting her water bottle fall to the ground laying there peacefully spacing off as she laced her fingers together with Neal's.

"So who do you think will freak out more Peter or El?" Neal asked as he pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Probably Peter, you already know how dramatic he can get." She laid her head back on his chest.

"Great and I was hoping you were going to say El." Stella laughed.

"That's right I forgot Peter's your boss now...hope you don't get fired." He turned her head firmly and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, making her quit all the taunting.

"But I'm sure I can talk him out of it." He chuckled.

"Now that's more like it, so how do you think he'll take it?" he asked.

"Probably warn you about my rep if he hasn't already, and then threaten to send you back to jail if you hurt me."

"All that sounds pretty familiar." Stella turned her head to look at Neal.

"Already, Wow it's kind of early to be spouting the big brother speech." Neal shook his head.

"Well considering our first date went so well I see why he gave a head up early."

"One hell of a first date though right?" he agreed with her.

"Yeah, I just hope you'll be sticking around for the second." He blurted out.

"What exactly did Peter tell you?"

"That you're a man-eater." She chuckled.

"That I am, but only about dating men, having incredible mind boggling sex on the first date on the other hand is a first though so don't worry about that."

"That's good to hear."

She looked up towards the top of the canopy and spaced out in her thoughts about what could come of this crazy night and before she knew it she was already dozing off while still laying in Neal's arms, and entering back into dreamland.

In morning Neal woke up to the sound of his blackberry ringing, his dreary eyes still getting used the sunlight and to being awake, he quickly got himself together and turned his head to see Stella sleeping soundly.

He was taken aback by how she looked with bed head hair, last night's make up smudged on her face and still managing to look like a goddess in her sleep, also taken back by their position as she was laying on her back arms strewn across the bed laying naked with the sheets barely covering her body, he was laying on his stomach they're hands and fingers intertwined. He slowly pulled away from her and grabbed his briefs, putting them on quickly as he reached to answer his cell phone.

"Hello?" he whispered.

"Hey Neal." Peter said in a chipper voice.

"Hey Peter what's going on?" He said with an uneasy voice.

"Nothing much I just wanted to make sure your ready when I pick you up for the case and uh why are ya whispering?"

"Uh... Oh yeah I'm sorry I forgot you were picking me up today, oh um I'm not at home and I don't want to wake anyone up."

"Anyone?"

"Yeah I uh fell asleep at a date's house last night and never made it home don't worry though I'll drive there myself." Peter could tell that Neal was trying to rush him off the phone.

"Figured... anyone I know?" Neal hesitated as he stared down at Stella's sleeping form

"Oh I don't know...probably." Peter laughed at his very vague answer.

"Well I look forward to hearing more about her at the office then. Bye."

"Yeah, bye." He clicked the call to end and sat back down on the bed just looking at her for a second before he finally sat down.

He lay back down next to Stella and grabbed a hold of her hand again, and thought about how she made him feel, about how familiar that feeling was with the way Kate made him feel.

Only the feeling was different and so was she, also wondering whether or not that was a good thing.

"Damn is it morning already?" Stella put a hand to her aching forehead and let out a big yawn, finally realizing it was morning and squinting her eyes and her face and shielding her eyes from the intense sunlight.

Neal smiled and turned to look at her again.

"Yeah, Peter already gave me the wake up call." Her head shot up so fast she didn't anticipate how dizzy she would feel as she adjusted to being awake.

"Crap what time is it?! El is meeting me here today to get some of the wedding details finished up." She spoke frantically as she searched for her phone.

"Hey calm down Stell, its only 9:00." She let out a sigh of relief letting herself fall back down on the pillow.

"Oh good- we aren't supposed to meet until eleven thirty, were you supposed to meet Peter this morning?" He laughed at her relief.

"Yeah I forgot we have a briefing this morning and we were going to carpool."

"Oh…..did he ask were you were?"

"I told him that I fell asleep at a date's house, he did sound a bit suspicious, but I think we should be alright for the moment."

"Well in that case... why don't we have a little fun before we have to go back to the working world?" She made her signature move swinging a leg over Neal's body and caressed his soft muscular chest, all the while keeping a smug smile on her face.

"I still have to get home and take a shower." He said with a shaky voice.

"Doesn't a shower with me would be a little more enjoyable?" He stared up at her in awe and gave a slight nod, only then after shaking himself out of the trance he was in and picked her up abruptly and headed for the bathroom.

Stella noticed he was heading to the closet instead of the bathroom and laughed at him.

"Wrong door Caffery bathroom is on the left but don't worry we can christen my closet next time." She chuckled as he sunk his lips into her mouth yet again, pushing through the bathroom door and stepping into the shower.

The shower was huge to say the least, about 20 by 20 and with a setting that made the water pour down from the shower ceiling like rain once she turned the knob on the wall.

She turned back to him, wrapping her arms around his neck leaning on for another tantalizing kiss.

Through all the kisses and caresses she quickly felt him brush up against her leg, he smirked at her reaction to him, pinning her against the wall. This time wasn't like the last all slow and tender, this time Neal was aggressive, and Stella loved it. With all their strength she wrapped both legs around his body using the wall for support; he drove himself deep inside her.

"Ahhh-." She moaned out in pleasure, all the rest of her desperate cries for climax muffled by Neal's mouth.

When it came time to reach that release that they wanted so badly, none of their moans of pleasure couldn't be drowned out.

"Oh - my God!" He smiled at her gently letting her back down on her feet.

"Damn looks like we were the alarm clock for the building." She rolled her eyes and wiped her face.

"My walls are sound proof, so I don't think anyone would be able to hear besides my neighbor if even that I doubt it." She poured some shampoo on his head and laughed at his reaction.

"Really?" He gave a look as though he was going to attack, grabbing the body wash bottle he aimed it towards her and sprayed it all over.

She let out a squeal throwing her hands in front of herself trying to block.

The childish play soon turned to caressing and light massages to wash away all the sweat accumulated from they're previous sex session.

Stella twirled her fingers and stroking her hands through his hair to get all the suds washed out. Meanwhile Neal was letting his hands roam around Stella's body, coaxing the body wash all over her. He turned her to face away from him so he could rub her back and bottom, then simply held her tightly against him caressing her front side, and placing kisses on her shoulders and the nape of her neck.

Lazily she let her head lay back on him as he did this, looking deeply into his eyes and leaning in for yet another kiss.

"It's a shame that we both have work today..." She said to him as they both walked out of the shower, and handed him a towel.

"Well if you're not doing anything tonight, you can come and see my place."

Stella smiled as she wrapped a towel around herself and began brushing her hair.

"I'd like that."

It didn't take Neal long for him to appear like his normal self dressed up and hair in that perfect wave, plus it also helped that she had her amazing coffee maker and had his favorite in stock.

She quickly shrugged off her shower robe and changed into a simple silk blue blouse and business jacket pairing the outfit with skinny jeans and Mary Jane's.

Once they had gotten ready and dressed, with enough time to spare Stella began to cook breakfast.

"You're one hell of a cook Stella where'd you take classes?"He asked as he watched her cooking up a storm in the kitchen.

"Before I got into modeling and runway work I took a year abroad in Spain, the family that I stayed with taught me how to cook and bake pretty much anything in the book, they owned a restaurant in Barcelona so I worked there through the year and learned a lot."

"Wow, your aunt and uncle let you?" She nodded as she carefully plated they're food and took the tray out onto the terrace and under the canopy table.

"Yeah- mom and dad slash aunt and uncle let me, surprisingly. They thought the round trip airfare, and new camera would be a great graduation gift." Neal picked up the tray with the water and coffee following Stella out.

"Must have been great to go back then?" Stella smiled and nodded happily.

"It was, I made sure to save seats for the family I stayed with, I always wrote and skyped them but never really had any time to fly back out there." She handed him some his plate and sat down, serving them more coffee and water.

"They seem really special to you."

"They are, I can definitely say that Spain was a really memorable trip, it definitely helped me move on after what happened senior year."

"Is that when Cody died?" Stella looked up at him with a dazed gesture.

"Yeah...that's when it happened." Neal reached out for her hand.

"I'm sorry-" She accepted his hand and half smiled.

"Thanks... I guess you could say Cody was my Kate, it's been almost eight years and it still hard to think that he's actually gone."

"How long were you guys together?"

"Almost six years, but we'd been friends since kindergarten." She looked up at his face with a sincere gesture.

"What about you and Kate?" He sighed.

"Not nearly as long as you and Cody, but still at the time I thought she was the one so I never gave up on her."

"When you're close with a person like that it's really hard to let go ...even after they're gone." After breakfast and all the sad talk it was finally time for Neal to leave.

"I should probably get going... But think you'll want to do this again sometime soon?" Neal looked over at her with a grin on his face.

"Definitely... Just without running into my ex thought it was pretty embarrassing." They laughed as they both fondly reminisced the events of the night before, and headed to the door.

"Hey next time we'll make it my ex." Neal joked.

She rolled her eyes as he snaked his arms around her waist.

"Oh what a lovely idea." She said with such sarcasm.

"Just kidding, dinner at my place right?" She beamed up at him.

"Now that idea I like a lot better." They leaned in and kissed one last time before parting ways, only it was more of a make out session rather than a kiss because both savored every minute of it not wanting to stop.

"C'mon, I'll walk you down and have valet grab your car." They walked to the elevator hand in hand, ready to continue what they had started in her hallway.

He held her tightly against his chest pulling her in for another passionate and very heated kiss, finally the elevator doors opened and it was really time for them to part ways.

"Hey Nick could you have valet bring out Mr. Caffeey's Audi?"

"Sure- no problem." Nick picked up the phone and before they knew it Neal's car was out I front.

"So I'll see you tonight." Neal said as he gave her a quick hug and kiss.

"Sounds good." Stella walked back to the elevator as Neal headed to his car.

As he headed to his car he failed to notice a semi short pregnant woman handing her keys to valet and clearly catching a glimpse of him as he got in his car and drove away.

When Stella finally got back to her penthouse she too failed to notice the missed call informing her that Elizabeth was on her way up.

Meanwhile Neal was already on his way to the office thinking about what a great night he had with Stella, only he had forgotten the little detail he let slip to Peter over the phone earlier this morning, and since there wasn't much traffic on the elevator it made the ride quick. Leaving Neal in a mix for words while trying to scheme up a good excuse for what happened last night.

"Morning Neal." Diana walked with him up to the conference room.

"Hey Diana how's it going?"

"Pretty good..." She wasn't able to finish the sentence on the count of Peter being at the top of the stairs with a bright smile on his face ready to hound Neal with questions.

"Hey you two...get a good night sleep." He had an angle to the question that neither Neal nor Diana could miss.

"Slept like the dead." Diana said quickly then entering the room leaving Neal by himself to answer the question of the morning.

"Slept well... how about you?"

"Just fine... so how did last night go?" Neal shrugged.

"Dinner went great, she was nice and we went up to her place and I spent the night."

"She sounds like a keeper." They smiled at one another and quickly entered the FBI agent filled conference room and discussed the next high profile case.

Back at the penthouse Stella sat down in the living room relaxing and thinking about her amazing night with Neal, and how much she liked him, without even a clue that her sister was on her way up; That is until she heard a knock on her door, she skipped happily to it and unlocked everything and with his hat in her hand, expecting it to be Neal she opened the door and said.

"Hey- you forgot your..." stopping at that point in her sentence and quickly hid the hat behind her back.

"I forgot my what?" Elizabeth asked with one hand on her hip and the other with a purse and binder in her hand.

"Oh hey El I thought you were someone else, and weren't we supposed to meet up at Alisha's?" They both walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah but I thought I would take a detour...Hot date last night?" Stella went to grab some orange juice for the both of them.

"Uh, I guess you could say that..." El gave her sister a suspicious looks and drank some of her juice.

"So do I know this guy?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'd be surprised if you didn't know him."

"Hmmmm... Wait I thought you just got back from Chicago last night?"

"I took an earlier flight and got back in the afternoon, he texted me when I got to the penthouse."

"Well things seemed to have gone quite well if considering you actually invited him up here." Stella rolled her eyes at Elizabeth but not holding back the mischievous smile that followed after.

"The only hint I'll hand out right now is that it was a very good night." Elizabeth stared at her sister with such intrigue.

"So why is it that you don't want to give up a name or any other hints?" Stella shrugged.

"I don't want to jinx it, and that I'm betting that you'll find out before the weekend is over." She said before taking one last sip of coffee.

"Fine I'll stop the prying but hopefully it works out with the two of you." Stella smiled t El and thought to herself about the possibilities about what could happen between her and Neal.

"Me too."

Both girls knew that it wasn't the end of that discussion considering Elizabeth was known for snooping into her sister's love life, it could go one of two ways, either Stella would finally spill a name or Elizabeth was going to enlist Peter to help her figure out who the mystery man could be.

The rest of the day consisted of nothing but putting the finishing touches on Alisha and Clinton's wedding, putting together the seating chart, menus for both cocktail hour and dinner and last but not least checking out the prototypes of the six tiered cake, flower arraignments and the center pieces, and not to mention all the hints being dropped about Stella's hot date that had gone on the night before, she was badgered and probed to give a name but she held strong.

After a late lunch and conversations about the very fast approaching wedding, and Alisha leaving early to meet Clinton for a movie, the two sisters stayed behind so Elizabeth could hound her sister about this mystery date. When suddenly Stella got a text from the devilishly handsome self.

Neal C.

I'm looking forward to tonight.

Stella smiled and texted him back.

Stella

Same here. So I guess I have to take that comment I made to Elizabeth about feds being boring and the complete opposite of charming. :P

Neal

Wow really?

Stella

Well after last night I really can't keep that under my belt now can I?

Neal

I would hope not otherwise I'd be insulted.

Stella

Lol, ttyl Elizabeth gets mad when I text during a meal.

Neal

Have fun with that, by the way when are you going to break the news to her?

Stella

Idk soon probably, I'll keep you posted.

She put her phone back in her purse and continued the conversation with her sister about how excited everyone was about the upcoming wedding.

"So when are you going to see him next?" Stella smiled.

"Well he invited me tonight for dinner at his place." Elizabeth beamed as if about to let out a giggle but instead held her composure.

"That's great I hope it goes well." Stella thought for a moment about what happened the night before and wondered what it would be like in the Caffery home.

"Me too considering how amazing last night was." Stella really put the emphasis on the word amazing which made Elizabeth wonder even more about the juicy details.

"Okay after a reaction like that you have got to give me more details than the vague description you gave me this morning." Stella rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I don't know what to say but we talked for hours... oh and get this who do you think that we ran into during dinner?"

"Who?"

"Brian and Lauren."

"What?!" Elizabeth's eyes widened as she practically yelled grabbing the attention of many others in the bistro.

"Yeah- they're married now and she's knocked up."

"Wait seriously? Did you get flustered or like lull up or something like that." Elizabeth's true gossip girly girl was unleashed at the thought of such embarrassment.

"Uh- No, I was way too busy gawking at my date's face in the candle light during dinner when Brian called my name."

"Good girl, oh man I can't believe that of all the times to have such bad luck." Stella shook her head and laughed.

"Here's where your next clue comes in to play, my date being known for quite a quick thinker whipped up a great story - before Brian showed I was actually mentioning something about him and once he realized that it was Brian he introduced himself as my boyfriend of two years and spouted this and that about how in love we were and that it was our two year anniversary."

"No way!" Her voice began to get a little louder.

"Yeah- he even subtly thanked him." Elizabeth laughed at the thought of someone standing up to Brian like that.

"Okay quick thinker and a smart-ass with balls ..." She thought for what seemed like less than a second before the light bulb finally went off.

"Wait... Neal?!" Again she had the whole restaurant staring when she raised her voice loud enough to make people jump; meanwhile Stella sat there with a smile on her face nodding at the question.

"Yup." Elizabeth laughed in pure joy that finally her sister had taken her advice when it came to men.

The two finished they're drinks and left the bistro finally letting the people have some peace from the loud gossipers.

Across town Neal and Peter were walking over to they're favorite coffee shop while talking about their latest case and Neal's latest fling which was still yet to be solved by his second best friend.

"So when are you going to tell me her name?" Peter asked after he was handed his Italian Roast.

"I don't know- maybe I should keep the anticipation going... Its kind of fun." Peter rolled his eyes and passed along the cappuccino to Neal.

"Yeah -I'm sure."

"And I don't want to jinx things... I'm meeting up with her tonight."

"Well for what it's worth, I hope it works out... and hey you seem pretty excited about this one." Neal chuckled.

"Relax Pete, it's only the second date but ... here's hoping." He took a gulp before walking out the door and walked with Peter back to the office and go back to doing some re-con on a little problem from Chicago making its way to the big apple.

Well I hope everyone liked this very long chapter!

I'll have more up soon since its break time for me :)

Please Please give me some reviews I want to know what you guys think about this one!


End file.
